


A Warbler Initiation

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Play, Boypussy Kurt, Boys in Skirts, Genderplay, Humiliation, Toys, boypussy Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt soon discovers that being in The Warblers is very different to being in the New Directions. <br/>In order to join The Warblers, Kurt has to be initiated. The initiation turns out to be a very sexual one. <br/>Some would consider it abusive and humiliating. But Kurt finds himself enjoying it immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warbler Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This type of thing isn't for everybody, so if it offends you I strongly suggest you read something else.

After transferring to Dalton Academy, Kurt soon discovered that being in The Warblers was very different to being a member of New Directions. It seemed that The Warblers had a long time honoured tradition, an initiation of sorts. For the first month of rehearsals, each new member was required to attend Warbler meetings in nothing but a navy blue mini-skirt with the red and blue tie hanging loose around their throat. If the weather was cold, the new Warbler may be permitted to wear their blazer but only if another Warbler told him he could. 

So after the rules had been explained to him, Kurt found himself heading to his very first Warbler meeting in nothing but a skirt and tie. He had asked Nick if he could wear his blazer as it was winter but Nick had denied his request, commenting that seeing Kurt’s pink nipples on display was too good a sight to cover up. The blush that consequently stained Kurt’s cheeks at least warmed his face up a little as he entered the choir room. 

Feeling all eyes turn to him, Kurt folded his arms across his chest, trying to shield himself from their burning stares. Head down and eyes low, Kurt sat down on one of the sofas, taking great care to cross his legs so that his privates weren’t on display to the rest of the room. Before the meeting officially started, Jeff dropped into the seat beside Kurt and traced circles on his bare back lightly. Before Kurt had joined Dalton, Jeff had been the newest Warbler to undergo the initiation.

“Just try and relax, sweetie,” Jeff told him kindly, the only boy in the room to look upon Kurt as a person while the others gazed at his body hungrily. 

“I’m cold,” Kurt admitted hoping Jeff would be sympathetic enough to lend him his blazer.

“Sit on my lap,” Jeff replied, “I’ll help warm you up.”

Doing as he was told, Kurt moved so he was situated on Jeff’s lap, the blonde boy’s arms moving around him and rubbing over his exposed flesh to warm him up.

A few minutes later, Wes entered the room with his gavel in hand, David and Blaine walking in behind him, the shorter of the three instantly moving over to sit with Kurt and Jeff. Smiling up at Kurt, Blaine twined their fingers together and stroked the slender boy’s hand in a soothing fashion.

Banging his gavel to gain everybody’s attention, Wes bored them all with official talk before turning his eyes to Kurt and offering the boy a smile. He then beckoned with his finger for Kurt to approach the desk. With a squeeze from Blaine’s hand and a whisper of encouragement from Jeff, Kurt stood and walked over to Wes, painfully aware that his short skirt didn’t quite cover his lower bum.

“Welcome to The Warblers, Kurt Hummel,” Wes said speaking in his authoritative tone that demanded he be listened to. “We’re honoured to have your talented vocals join with ours.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied quietly.

Wes reached a hand out to cup Kurt’s cheek and looked round at the other Warblers before sharing a look with David.

“It’s time,” Wes said decisively and the other boys in the room stood to their feet and crowded in, forming a circle around Kurt. “We’ve all been through this, Kurt,” Wes explained, “and now it’s your turn.”

“Been through what?” Kurt asked nervously before Wes and David took a gentle but firm hold of him and guided him onto the desk. They forced his legs apart and pushed his skirt up, revealing the most intimate part of his body to the rest of the room. “Please, don’t,” Kurt sobbed trying to close his legs, tears springing to his eyes and his cheeks burning in embarrassment as his pussy and asshole were presented to the other Warblers.

“Courage, Kurt,” Blaine said encouragingly stepping closer to hold Kurt’s hand.

“Don’t look, please,” Kurt begged, “I’m a freak.”

“Ssh, don’t say that about yourself.” Blaine soothed.

“Kurt, you’re beautiful,” David told him stroking his thigh lightly.

“You’re not the only one, Kurt,” Jeff declared as he pushed his pants down and kicked them off before climbing onto the desk. He then straddled Kurt’s face, giving Kurt a clear view of his own pussy. “I have a pussy too. We’re not freaks and we’re not wrong. We’re just different, special.”

“Why don’t you taste it, Kurt?” Wes suggested. “Just flick your tongue out and lick Jeff’s pussy.”

“He really loves having his clit sucked,” Nick informed him with a grin.

“I… I…” Kurt stuttered out looking up at Jeff helplessly.

“It’s ok,” Jeff assured him, “you’ll like it, I promise.”

Tentatively, Kurt darted his tongue out and lightly swept it over Jeff’s pussy lips. Retracting his tongue, Kurt swallowed before taking a breath and poking his tongue out again. This time, he licked up Jeff’s slit then licked back down again before pressing his mouth to Jeff’s mound in a gentle kiss.

“That’s it, Kurt,” Blaine praised, “keep going. Lick him deeper; really get your tongue up there.”

Wanting to please Jeff and impress the other boys watching them, Kurt did as Blaine said. He licked harder at Jeff, sucking his clit and mouthing eagerly at Jeff’s hole, making up for in enthusiasm what he lacked in experience and skill. As he was stabbing his tongue into Jeff’s hole, he felt a set of fingers toying with his own pussy. 

Feeling a digit prod experimentally at his clit, Kurt released a muffled moan that caused a vibrating sensation to Jeff’s cunt that the blonde boy clearly appreciated as he ground his hips down, nearly suffocating Kurt with his dripping wet pussy. Pulling his hand out of Blaine’s comforting hold, Kurt moved both his hands up to cup Jeff’s cute little bubble butt. He squeezed the globes of Jeff’s ass as he licked and sucked more urgently at the blonde’s cunt.

Meanwhile, David and Nick were working together to finger Kurt’s virgin cunt and stretch it out while the other Warblers looked on, many of them jerking off as they watched the show. While Kurt was otherwise distracted, Wes was adding a generous amount of lube to his gavel. Normally, each new Warbler would take the gavel up his asshole, but for those who had a boypussy, like Jeff and Kurt, the gavel would be thrust up the pussy hole.

Wes took his time preparing the gavel for its task and waited until Jeff had made a wet mess all over Kurt’s face before he shoved the gavel handle deep into Kurt’s unsuspecting cunt.

“Argh!” Kurt cried out, his entire body jerking up out of shock and pain.

“Ssh, try and relax,” Blaine advised soothingly as he stood behind Kurt kissing his neck and idly fiddling with his nipples.

“It hurts,” Kurt whimpered as David and Nick kept his legs forced wide open.

“I know,” Wes said sympathetically, remembering the pain from having the gavel forced inside his anus when he had joined The Warblers. “Just keep breathing and let your body relax.”

“That’s it,” Blaine complimented. “Well done, Kurt.”

“Oh sweetie, your pussy is accepting the gavel so beautifully,” Jeff smiled. “It looks like it belongs inside you.”

Wes pulled the gavel out slightly, a squelching noise filling the room, before he twisted it a little then pushed it back in. He continued to pull it out then push it back in for a few minutes so Kurt’s body could get used to the intrusion in his pussy.

“There, perfect,” Wes commented. “We want you to keep that inside you for the rest of the rehearsal.”

“Ok,” Kurt nodded as he was finally permitted to close his legs as Nick helped him down off the desk. “It feels strange,” Kurt said with an awkward giggle as he stood on shaky legs, pressing his thighs together to ensure the gavel didn’t slip out of his wet cunt.

“You’ll get used to it,” Jeff told him. “It’ll be up there every Warbler rehearsal for the next month.”

“Or maybe we’ll give your hot little cunt a break and put it in your ass,” Nick whispered into Kurt’s ear. “I’ll definitely be fucking out both your tight holes with my cock anyway.”

“W-what?” Kurt asked blushing fiercely. 

“It’s tradition that every new Warbler gets fucked by all the other members,” Jeff explained. “Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it. I really loved having the boys abuse my ass and cunt. They still bend me over desks and fuck me unexpectedly sometimes,” he continued to say. “That’s why I don’t bother wearing underwear anymore. But now that you’re here my cunt won’t be in such high demand. The boys are gonna make a pretty little fuck toy out of you too.”

“Do you like the sound of that, Kurt?” Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind, one hand moving under his skirt to tease his pussy lips that were stretched around the gavel. “Do you want to be our little fuck toy?”

“Y-yes,” Kurt answered with a needy moan.

XXX

With his tie hanging loose around his throat, Kurt strutted proudly through the halls of Dalton Academy. His wrists were bound behind his back and a ball-gag was stuffed into his mouth. He wore a pair of boots that came to his mid-thigh and nothing else. On his ass, the words ‘Slut’ and ‘Hole’ had been written, one word on each butt cheek. A nicely sized black butt plug had been inserted into his asshole where it nestled snugly between the globes of his ass. Across his chest, the message ‘Greedy Cunt’ had been written with an arrow pointing down to his pussy. A clamp had been snapped on to his clit. The clamp was attached to a long chain that was currently in Blaine’s hand as he led Kurt through the halls.

Walking alongside them were Nick and Jeff. As Nick chatted companionably with Blaine, Jeff was crawling on all fours a little way behind, a dog collar latched around his throat with the leash in Nick’s hand. He also wore a tiny black leather thong, the fit so tight that the outline of his pussy lips could clearly be seen. A vibrator was thrust deep inside of Jeff’s pussy, the sensations making him moan obscenely as he crawled along the floor.

Blaine and Nick led Kurt and Jeff into the choir room, bringing them to the middle of the room so they were on full display to the rest of The Warblers. 

Jeff was on his hands and knees and half of the teen boys in the room circled round him to pet him like he was a dog. They stroked his hair as well as rubbing their hands over his ass, all of them addressing him as ‘Bitch’ rather than by his name.

As for Kurt, he was standing on his feet, his lips stretched around the gag in his mouth while the boys who weren’t fussing over Jeff fussed over him. They all seemed to take great delight in pinching and slapping his ass. They also seemed to enjoy taking it in turns to tug on the chain that was connected to the clamp attached to his clit. Merely having the clamp on his clit was painful enough, though it was a dulled ache that he could cope with, but when the boys tugged on the chain it renewed the pain, making him howl into the gag as tears leaked from his eyes. The stimulation was torturously painful and Kurt loved every second of it.

After a few minutes the other Warblers swapped over so that the ones who had been petting Jeff were now teasing Kurt while the others moved on to pet Jeff. 

It was Wes who gave the final tug on the chain that linked to Kurt’s clit before the clamp was removed. He shrieked into his gag as his clit throbbed in agony before he was guided over to one of the desks and forced to bend over it, his chest pressed against the wood. He was positioned so that he could still see what was going on with Jeff in the middle of the room.

They had placed a dog bowl on the floor and Jeff was being made to drink from it. From what Kurt could tell, the content of the bowl was urine.

“Good Bitch, drink it all up.” David encouraged ruffling Jeff’s blonde hair.

On the desk, Kurt felt the butt plug be removed from his asshole before Wes’ gavel was shoved in to replace it. He also felt the tip of a marker pen be pressed to his back and words were being written but he didn’t know what. As half of the boys were taking their turns to write on him, the other boys had their dicks out and were pissing over Jeff’s body while he continued to lap up urine from the dog bowl.

Wes took a picture of Kurt’s back on his phone before showing it to Kurt so he could see what had been written. The message on his back said, ‘This Whore Belongs To…’ then all of the boys had signed their own names. Kurt smiled around his gag very much liking the thought of being owned by his fellow Warblers. 

Placing a hand on Kurt’s hip, Wes got to work on fucking his ass with the gavel. In the mean time, the other boys stripped off Jeff’s black leather thong and teased his pussy with the vibrator a little more before pulling it completely away. They then held it to Jeff’s mouth for him to lick clean while Nick and David worked together to fasten Jeff into a strap-on. 

The gavel was removed from Kurt’s ass and he was instructed to kneel down with his legs spread and chest to the floor. He rested his face on the carpet, head turned to the side so he could breathe, the gag still locked tight around his mouth. Jeff was then brought over and he sniffed around at Kurt’s two glorious fuck holes, behaving similar to how a dog would.

“Good Bitch,” Nick praised stroking Jeff’s hair. “Now be a good puppy and fuck this Whore.” He landed a slap to Kurt’s ass in indication as he said ‘whore’.

Without hesitation, Jeff leaned over Kurt’s exposed body on all fours and guided the head of the strap-on into Kurt’s pussy. He rolled his hips and humped him enthusiastically while the others looked on and enjoyed the show.

“Look at that, Bitch is making Whore her little fuck-toy.” Blaine commented, referring to Jeff as a ‘her’ rather than a ‘him’.

“That’s it Bitch,” Trent encouraged with a slap to Jeff’s ass, “fuck our Whore.”

Jeff sped up his movements and Kurt moaned through the gag.

“You like that Whore?” Nick asked. “Do you like Bitch fucking your tight little pussy?”

“Of course she likes it,” Blaine said looking down at Kurt affectionately. “She’ll take anything in that greedy cunt.”

“But I think now its time for Whore to have something in her ‘slut hole’.” Wes said referring to the words written on Kurt’s ass.

“Let’s hear her beg for it.” David suggested and there were cheers of agreement from the others.

Nick smacked Jeff’s ass and pulled him out of Kurt and had him wait still on his hands and knees. Blaine bent down to unfasten the ball-gag from Kurt’s mouth so they could hear him beg to be fucked in the ass.

“Beg Whore,” Blaine instructed pushing the hair back from Kurt’s sweaty forehead. “Beg for Bitch to fuck you, loud so we can all hear.”

“Please,” Kurt rasped out wiggling his butt enticingly. “Please Bitch, give it to me. I want it in my ass; my dirty slut hole needs it. Fuck me, please.”

“You heard her, Bitch.” Nick said smacking Jeff’s ass. “Fuck that nasty Whore’s slut hole. Go on; give it to her hard, make her scream.”

Doing as he was told, Jeff lined himself up so he could force the strap-on deep into Kurt’s waiting asshole. He shoved himself in hard and Kurt whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Without giving Kurt time to adjust, Jeff got to work on setting up a brutal pace, slamming in and out of Kurt’s beautiful and willing body.

“That’s it, girls, just like that you filthy little sluts,” Thad cat-called.

It was incredibly degrading for both Jeff and Kurt to be referred to as ‘girls’ by the other boys as well as ‘her’ and ‘she’ or ‘whore’, ‘bitch’, or ‘slut’, but the humiliation of it all was so arousing for both of them. Their pussies just yearned to feel the shame.

“Enough,” Wes called out and Jeff pulled out of Kurt’s body.

The strap-on was removed and Kurt’s wrists were freed from where they’d been bound behind his back. Knowing what they were expected to do, Kurt and Jeff arranged themselves into the sixty-nine position, Kurt on the floor with Jeff on top of him. They both spread their legs wide and eagerly got to work on eating one another’s pussies out until they both squirted beautifully.

“Such good little girls,” Wes smiled at them approvingly and they both giggled shyly in response. “Now, time to rehearse,” he commanded of the others. “Bitch and Whore won’t need clothes,” he said matter-of-factly as he casually thrust his gavel deep inside Kurt’s aching pussy while Nick returned the vibrator to Jeff’s cunt.


End file.
